


[Podfic] The Ties That Bind

by RsCreighton



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the eyes of God, Steve Rogers was dead. He was still breathing, still walking around, but he was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ties That Bind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073725) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



> This is such a wonderful story. Just need to throw a thank you out there to Odsbodkins for their blanket permission to do "whatever" with their awesome fics. And so here is whatever. 
> 
> For those wondering the opening song is I'd Rather Be Blue sung my Barbara Streisand. Ending with My Man also sung by Barbara Streisand cuz it fits well. XD Hope ya'll enjoy.

The Ties That Bind

3:11:21

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gw75zgx2rvtdaja/The_Ties_That_Bind.mp3) (175 MB)

[Download M4B @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3i353eh7ci5m1j8/The_Ties_That_Bind.m4b) (174 MB)

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gw75zgx2rvtdaja/The_Ties_That_Bind.mp3)


End file.
